The new hope
by Midnight Ninja 32
Summary: Join Terra the mage and his friends as the batlle the evil forces of the wraiths
1. Prolouge

In the beginning of time, the first God of the universe, Pan Gu, lived an immortal life. But with no subjects to lord over, Pan Gu grew tired of his solitary existence and decided to decompose his body into five elements-fire, metal, wood, earth, and water. With his divine power, Pan Gu forged these elements into air, land, mountains, rivers, seas, and plant life—and laid the foundation for a new world. It was then that Pan Gu made his first attempt to fill this new world with life. From his shadow he formed the first sentient beings. These unnamed creatures were uncivilized, and before long, they began turning on one another and corrupting the world around them. Pan Gu saw that what he had created had become an Imperfect World, and moved quickly to rectify his mistake. He built a floating city known as Heaven's Tear, and placed within the city the few creatures that had yet to be corrupted. Then, with the power of water and wind, Pan Gu created a massive flood, which swept through the land and destroyed all life in its path.

The world now cleansed, Pan Gu set about creating a new world, one filled with beings who were capable of Spiritual Cultivation. He created three races that possessed the traits he most treasured in himself. The Human race was born of Pan Gu's spirit, and demonstrated morality, honor, and an unlimited imagination. The race of the Untamed, born of Pan Gu's body, embodied freedom and peace, and possessed a unique connection with the natural order of the world. And the third races, the Winged Elves, were born of Pan Gu's own blood, and exemplified beauty, grace, and purity. Between the three races, the Perfect World was created.

The chief quality that Pan Gu gave all three races was free will. He vowed never again to eradicate an entire species, so all conflicts between the races were to be resolved amongst themselves. One such conflict arose between the Humans and Winged Elves when the two races discovered the city of Heaven's Tear. A war erupted as they fought for control of the great city, bringing out the worst in both races. The Untamed remained neutral, as they were content with living in harmony with the natural world. As the war intensified, and neither side relented, a new threat emerged.

The race that was thought to have been eradicated in the great flood returned in full force. These creatures were not quite living, but not quite dead, and thus came to be known as wraiths. The wraiths appeared to possess a singular objective: to destroy the other races and corrupt the beautiful world around them. Rumors swirled that the wraiths were capable of possessing other living things. Not much is known about the true nature of this evil, but one thing is clear. The three races—Human, Untamed, and Winged Elf—must set aside their differences and unite to preserve their way of life, halt the spread of corruption, and above all, protect the Perfect World.


	2. The Mage

He didn't want it. He didn't need, He never saw it coming. Why he did it? He doesn't know. Perhaps it was to protect his family, perhaps to protect the world; perhaps he knew it was his duty. Either way he had done it he, had saved the world, him along with the Chi Faction. But let me start at the beginning.

It was a beautiful in Etherblade. The sun was shining, the streets were busy, music was playing, it seemed that Pan Gu was making the world just right for Terra today. It would be his first day of blacksmithing and he wanted to make a good impression, not that he really wanted to be there. _A blacksmith, HA! I belong with the rest of those mages, with their glowing medal swords, shiny wooden wands, perfectly glazed patakas, and the way people seemed to worship them. No, I belong with the blacksmiths, I was born in a family of blacksmiths and it is my duty to carry out the family name .But being a blacksmith isn't fun its boring, if only I could-_

"TERRA" Shouted his teacher, Blacksmith Shun. "Are you paying attention or perhaps you already know how to fletch ice arrows.", "S-sorry sir" he stuttered I was just thinking about-"Oh no, not this again, how many times do I have to tell you. You are not a wizard, and you never will be so just get that silly dream out of your head and focus on blacksmithing. Now please show me how to fletch ice arrows." Crap.

"Well I don't really-"

" You were paying attention weren't you"

" Of course I was" he answered

The young boy walked up to the table and carefully dipped the arrow head in the red liquid… or was it supposed to be the blue. No he was positive it was the red. He attached the arrowhead to the arrow body.

"Are you sure you did it right Terra" he asked

"Positive"

" Ok then perhaps you would like to test it out. Please shoot the arrow at the dummy."

He walked up to the stacks of bows and chose the red slim one. As he aimed carefully at the wooden dummy he thought. _I hope this works, the blacksmith said to dip it in the read liquid, I'm sure of it. _

Swoosh.

The arrow hits its target head on and the dummy erupted in flames. _Oh so that was a fire arrow. Maybe it was the blue after all._

The blacksmith shook his head in disapproval "We'll talk"


	3. The Blademaster

"Thrust" _WHACK!_

"Parry" _WHACK!_

"Jab" _WHACK!_

In the small hut beside the waterfall Pyrus thrust, jabbed, and parried all he could… but he couldn't seem to land a hit, with each attack he got more battered and bruised, until at last he could finally rest with a cool, refreshing healing potion. As he cooled down and rested he could just make out his father and blademaster having a conversation. He snuck up to the wall and hid himself in the shadows where he could hear better.

"The boy needs to develop more muscle" said his blademaster trainer.

"Ah yes, I can see that, but maybe with a little more practice he could-"

"He can't do anything"

Pyrus couldn't believe that his blademaster would say such a thing right in front of his father. He was trying all he could. It was the sword. He was forced to use a heavy unbalanced sword that had been passed down through his family for generations. He had told his father time and time again that he couldn't be expected to fight well in those conditions, with the unbalanced sword and the heavy amour. At least the lazy wizards didn't have to wear medal breastplates.

"Yes, I understand" his father started, "I will get rid of him by tomorrow"

Ouch.

_Get rid of me _he thought, _I haven't done anything wrong. Here I am trying to become a successful blademaster and he says that he wants to get rid of me. Well I'm not going to give him the chance. I'll run away. That's what I'll do. If he doesn't want me then fine._

These thoughts filled his head until , finally, he made up his mind.

As Pyrus's father woke up in the middle of the night. He knew he had heard something in the house. He went downstairs into the kitchen, sword raised. He arrived just in time to see the short dark figure jump out the window with a sack full of food.

"Pyrus NO!" he shouted.

But it was to late.


	4. The Cleric

"3…2….1…JUMP!"

"I said JUMP!"

On the edge of a cliff in the City of Plume, Ventra and his twin sister Lucia looked down on the River of Tranquility.

"How are you supposed to test your wings if you're afraid to jump Ventra"

"B-but it's so far down, what if I fall"

"That's what the wings are for bro. Now well do this one more time, and if you don't jump this time ill push you, got it."

"Lucia-"

"3"

"Lucia wait"

"2"

"I'm not ready"

"1"

"But"

JUMP!

Nothing. He just stood there looking down into the deadly river below.

"I'm not ready"

"Yes you are"

He turned around to walk away when all of a sudden; he felt a forceful shove on his backside.

And he plummeted down to the jagged rocks and deadly current below. He didn't even have time to scream.

_What was it that she told me to do, extend your wings slowly, to slow and you'll break your wings, to fast and you'll break your neck._

He tool five long seconds to let his mind soak this up. In that five seconds he wasted 500 feet. The distance between him and the rapids closed rapidly. 500 ft… 300…100…. At the last second he extended his wings._ Not to fast!_ He thought. But he was so scared that he extended his wings as quickly as possible. His body jerked forward at such a quick speed that he was surprised that his head didn't snap off. But well enough he could feel a deep pain in his neck. _Oops._ He spiraled upwards towards land to meet his sister.

"That was AWESOMWE you should've seen yourself, I thought you were a goner but then you swept forward at the last second. That was so cool……. Oh… your neck looks pretty bad."

As she stepped closer to examine she noticed that his head was bent at such an angle that it was obvious that it was broken.

"We better get you to a doctor"

"Just leave me here, we have no money for medical help, were orphans, just leave me here."

"But no"

"Yes, ill only hold you back, just go"

He looked up to watch her leave, but she wasn't, she was just there staring at him.

" What are you looking at"

" Your neck…. Its glowing….green, I think its healing"

Even as she said that he could already feel the pain ebbing, the glow became so brilliant that she could not look at it without going blind. Even when she shut her eyes it still hurt to face him. When the light died down she could see that his neck was normal again, even then all the scars that he had had for years were gone.

"Change of plans we need to get you to a Cleric trainer."

And with that, they extended their wings and swept off in the breeze.


	5. The Mages Escape

"But he's trying his best. Give him one more chance."

"I've given him chance after chance, your son is a disgrace to the family, are you aware that he froze my hand in a block of ice, it took me weeks to chisel it out"

"I'm sure if you gave him a chance to prove himself he would do better."

"Blue is for ice, Red is for fire, how hard is that to remember."

Terra could hear his grandfather (also his blacksmith teacher) and his father arguing back and forth. Each word made him more and more depressed as he listened from his father's window. They went to discuss it on the top floor, knowing their son; they thought it would be hard for him to eavesdrop. Terra simply double jumped unto the roof and shimmied over to the window where he was now hanging upside down grasping with his hands and feet onto the ledge.

"The boy can't fight, cast spells, throw a spear or blacksmith, what can he do."

"He's a mage"

"His only power is to light a small flame at the end of his finger, if that is going to save Etherblade from the destruction of the wraiths, then send him to battle and be gone with him"

Ouch.

Here was his grandfather, the very man he was supposed to love, cherish and respect, criticizing him.

_I'll show them, I'll show them all, I'll become a better wizard than he ever was, and then he'll come to me begging for mercy._

Two weeks later

The Etherblade guards scouted the city, searching for the young boy who stole the magic sword from the blacksmith shop, and the elemental clothing from the craftsman shop, Terra. His pictures were all over the city on both "Lost" and "Wanted" posters. He was now the youngest fugitive in history, and went missing about a week ago. His father was jus tcoming to his room to apologize, knowing he was eavesdropoing, when he saw the window opened and all his belongings gone. They could still make out the faint weeping, coming from the house on the North District.

"I'm sorry Terra…_sniff…_ I'm sorry"


End file.
